1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling apparatus and a control method for controlling a printing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing system in which printing is performed using, as a printing medium, a continuous sheet such as rolled paper, there are cases where printing is suspended due to occurrence of some kind of trouble in the middle of printing. At this time, a measure is necessary for not treating, as a finished product (printed matter), a printing medium affected by the trouble (staining or breakage). For this purpose, a configuration is provided in which the printing medium affected by a trouble is cut out, in some cases.
In a case where printing is resumed after cutting out the printing medium due to a trouble, there are cases where printing is continued on the printing medium remaining in the printing system. However, in this case, printing that has been performed before the printing is suspended cannot be continued as-is, due to the influence of suspended printing and cutting of the printing medium resulting from the trouble. For this reason, it is necessary to specify the image with which printing is to be restarted, or the position on the printing medium from which printing is to be restarted, while considering the influence of the suspended printing and the cutting of the printing medium resulting from the trouble.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-039750 describes a tandem printing system in which one side of paper is printed by a first printing apparatus and the back face is printed by a second printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-039750 recites that, in a case where a jam occurs in the second apparatus, the start page of the back face to be printed by the second apparatus after the occurrence of the jam is specified, in order not to waste the sides that have been printed by the first apparatus. It is also recited that a page identification mark is printed on the printing medium, and the page from which printing is restarted after cutting out the printing medium is specified by detecting the mark.
However, with the method of printing the identification mark in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-039750, the printing restart page in the second apparatus cannot be specified if the identification mark cannot be correctly read due to erroneous detection or the like. Furthermore, if the position where the user cuts out the printing medium overlaps an image as shown in FIG. 16 and a sensor detects the identification mark of the image that was cut halfway, it may possibly be determined in error that this image is complete.